Harry Potter y el tanque de Voldemort
by Cristiaen
Summary: Harry Potter regresa a Hogwarts en su quinto año. Tras un año lleno ve eventos, Voldemort, también regresa, pero a las puertas de Hogwarts encuentra algo que le llama la atención . . . ¡Dejen review!
1. En casa de los Dursley

** ◊◊ Harry Potter y el tanque de Voldemort _ by _§everus §nape S.A ◊◊**

__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

** Capítulo I: ** En casa de los Dursley

Harry se despertó. Estaba tumbado en su cama, en la antigua habitación de Dudley, mirando hacia el techo. Saltó de la cama y se vistió. Cuando acabó de vestirse, vio una lechuza pequeña, posada en su ventana.

– Hola Pig – dijo Harry.

La lechuza de Ron, alargó la pata, para que Harry, pudiera desatarle la carta que llevaba atada. Pero en ese momento . . .

– ¡Venga, arriba, a levantarse! – sonó la voz de tía Petunia, en el cuarto de Dudley.

Harry inmediatamente escondió la carta en su baúl e hizo que la lechuza se marchara. Oyó pasos en el corredor, tía Petunia se acercaba hacia su habitación.

– ¡Venga, arriba, a levantarse! – dijo tía Petunia, detrás de la puerta.

– Sí, tía Petunia – contestó Harry.

Harry, esperó hasta que tía Petunia bajara hacia la cocina, para salir de la habitación e ir, el también, hacia la cocina.

– Buenos días – sonó la voz de tío Vernon en el momento en que entraba Dudley en la cocina, mientras él bajaba las escaleras.

Cuando Harry entró en la cocina, nadie le dijo ni buenos días, ni hola.

– Prepara el desayuno, y cuidado que no se te queme nada – dijo tía Petunia dirigiéndose a Harry,

– Si, tía Petunia – contestó Harry, un poco molesto.

Al cabo de diez segundos . . .

– Date prisa, chico, voy a llegar otra vez tarde al trabajo.

Harry le puso las tostadas en el plato a tío Vernon, tía Petunia, a su primo Dudley y a él mismo. Luego le sirvió un café a tío Vernon, un vaso de leche a tía Petunia, un vaso de leche con cacao a Dudley, y otro vaso de leche para él mismo.

– ¡A desayunar se ha dicho! – retumbó la voz de tío Vernon en la cocina.

Desayunaron en silencio, hasta que tío Vernon, dijo:

– Está a punto de empezar el colegio, deberíamos ir a comprarle los libros a Dudley, Petunia.

– Quizá tengas razón, Vernon. Iremos hoy, en cuanto vengas de trabajar. ¿Te parece bien? – respondió tía Petunia.

– Sí, bien – respondió tío Vernon.

Al cabo de un rato, tío Vernon, volvió a hablar:

– Y tú, – dijo dirigiéndose a Harry – ¿Vas a ir este año a ese apestoso colegio de magia? 

– No es ningún colegio apestoso, y por supuesto que voy a ir –respondió Harry de malhumor.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Harry fregó los platos, y luego se fue hacia su habitación, para ver la carta de su amigo Ron.

Llegó a su habitación, cerró la puerta, abrió el baúl, cogió la carta, y se desparramó en su cama.

_Querido Harry,_

_Me gustaría verte un día de éstos, para que me cuentes_

_ qué tal te ha ido el verano; aunque no creo que tengas mucho_

_ que contarme, porque en casa de tus tíos no hay nada interesante. _

_Bueno, el caso es que estoy en Rumania, con mi hermano Charlie, _

_y toda mi familia, excepto Bill, que está trabajando. Me lo estoy_

_ pasando genial, y me gustaría que hubieras venido. _

_Supongo que ya te habrás enterado de lo de Hermione, eso de que_

_ este año va a ser prefecta. Lo que nos faltaba, pero me alegro por ella._

_También te habrás enterado de lo de Hermione y yo, y sino_

_ ya te lo contaré durante el viaje a Hogwarts._

_Hablando de Hogwarts, mi madre y mi padre han pensado pasar a buscarte el dia veintinueve, para que vinieras a mi casa e ir al Diagon Alley. Contesta, por favor._

_ Ron_

Se alegraba mucho de que Ron estuviera de viaje. A él le gustaría haber ido y ver a Norberto, el dragón que Hagrid tenía en su primer curso en Hogwarts.

Harry comprendió enseguida aquello de "Hermione y yo". Hermione y Ron, sin ninguna duda, eran novios. Por un momento, se imaginó a Ron diciéndole a Hermione, arrodillado:

– ¿Quieres ser mi chica, Hermione?

Luego la imagen cambió. Estaban él y Cho solos. Le estaba pidiendo que fuese su chica, y Cho le respondía que sí. Cuando Harry volvió en si, concluyó que aquello era imposible; Cho era más alta que él, y era un año más grande.

Estuvo leyendo una y otra vez la carta de Ron, durante un rato, hasta que un ruido procedente de la cocina, lo distrajo. Pegó la oreja al suelo, y oyó a tía Petunia y tío Vernon discutir en voz no muy alta.

– Se lo tendríamos que decir, Petunia. Tiene derecho a saberlo.

– Pero, ¿no crees que le afectaría un poco? 

– Sí, tienes razón. Pero alguien, algún día se lo dirá.

– Vernon, no.

– Está bien, no insistiré más.

En ese momento, sintió un dolor punzante en la cicatriz. Le dolía mucho, pero no cometería el error que cometió el año pasado, de enviar una carta a Sirius, sólo porque le dolía la cicatriz.

Al cabo de un rato, ya no sentía nada, y bajó a comer. No comió mucho, ya que tío Vernon y tía Petunia lo miraban de vez en cuando con una mirada de preocupación.

Cuando terminaron, Harry fregó los platos y volvió a su habitación. Pero antes de que llegara . . .

– Tengo que decirle lo de Ron, a tío Vernon – dijo para sí mismo.

Bajó las escaleras y entró en la cocina. Tío Vernon no estaba, sólo tía Petunia leyendo el manual del microondas que habían comprado el día anterior.

– ¿Dónde está tío Vernon? – preguntó a tía Petunia.

– Ahí, en el sofá – respondió.

Harry se dirigió hacia el salón. Se sentó enfrente de tío Vernon. Éste lo miró y dijo:

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Verás, he recibido una carta de un amigo mío, diciendo que si mañana me pueden recoger, para ir a comprar lo que necesito para el colegio. Ya me quedaría allí hasta que empezara la escuela. En todo caso, me recogerían aquí. ¿Pueden venir a buscarme? – dijo Harry.

– Quién.

– Los padres de mi amigo Ron.

– Para qué.

– Para ir a comprar los libros de Hog . . . del colegio.

Los Dursley no soportaban que se mencionara el nombre del colegio al cuál iba Harry.

– Cuándo.

– Mañana.

– Bueno está bien. ¿Dónde te recogerían?

– Aquí.

– ¡No! ¡Ni hablar! Despídete de que vengan otra vez aquí. Bastante jaleo tuvimos el año pasado.

– Pero . . . ésta vez no vendrían ni Fred ni George. No pasaría nada.

– ¡He dicho que no!

– Bueno, vale. – Harry sonrió malévolamente – Tendré que escribirle a mi padrino. 

– ¿Escri . . . birle a tu . . . padrino? – dijo tío Vernon asustado – ¿Qué le dirás?

– Bueno . . . le diré que no me tratáis bien – Harry sonrió aún más malévolamente – y entonces me vendrá a buscar. Sería posible que . . . os escarmentara.

– ¡No hombre no! Dile a tu amigo . . . como se llame, que venga a buscarte mañana. Pero que no pase lo del año pasado – dijo tío Vernon, con una sonrisa forzada.

– Está bien, se lo diré. Hasta la cena.

Harry emprendió camino a su habitación, donde le escribiría a Ron. Nada más entrar, abrió el baúl, sacó un trozo de pergamino y una pluma, y le escribió la carta.

_Querido Ron,_

_Gracias por tu carta. Me alegro mucho de que estés de viaje, ojalá yo tuviese la misma suerte. Bueno, le he preguntado a mi tío si podéis recogerme mañana y: en un principio me ha dicho que no. Luego, le he dicho, que tendría que escribirle a mi padrino (Sirius, claro), para que los escarmentara. Entonces, me ha dicho que podéis venir, pero que no pase lo del año pasado (ya sabes, lo de los caramelos longuilinguos)._

_Por cierto, enhorabuena por lo de Hermione y tu. Pues claro que lo he pillado. Más me gustaría a mí, pedirle a Cho que fuese mi chica. Bueno, el caso es que me alegro. Os espero mañana._

_ Harry_

La enrolló, abrió la jaula de Hedwig, y le ató la carta a la pata. Hedwig salió zumbando por la ventana. Se quedó mirando, como se perdía en el paisaje. Luego, cerró el baúl y se estiró en la cama, hasta que se abrió la puerta de su habitación. Era su primo, Dudley.

– Eh, Harry. Ven ahora mismo a mi habitación a jugar a la consola, que sino no puedo matar a nadie.

Harry se dirigió a la habitación de Dudley, no muy contento, y se dejó matar muchas veces, para que no se enfadara. Pasaron allí, hasta la cena.

Harry bajó a cenar, y antes de que se sentara en su silla, tío Vernon le dijo:

– No le habrás dicho nada a tu padrino, ¿verdad? – dijo con cara de preocupación.

– No, sólo le he mandado la carta a mi amigo Ron, con la respuesta.

– Bien, eso está mejor.

Cenaron en silencio. Luego, tío Vernon puso la tele y . . . telenoticias. 

Buenos días Surrey. El ejército tiene previsto, salir el día veintiocho de junio del año que viene, para hacer un recorrido por la paz. Pasarán por todas las calles de la ciudad, y luego todos los ejércitos de todo el mundo harán los mismo 

En ese momento salió una imagen de un trasto que Harry no había visto nunca. Sabía que se llamaba tanque, pero no había visto ninguno hasta aquel momento. Por un momento, se imaginó a Voldemort con un tanque, atacando Hogwarts. Luego volvió a la realidad. Por la tele ahora, había un documental, sobre las diferentes armas más usadas en las películas, como por ejemplo, las uzis, el bazooka, etc. 

Cuando acabaron de cenar, Harry se fue a su habitación, se puso el pijama, se quitó las gafas, se estiró en la cama, y al cabo de cinco minutos . . . se quedó dormido.

__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Notas del autor:

** * ** Es demasiado largo . . . ¿verdad? ^^

***** El próximo capítulo me ha costado mucho escribirlo así que por favor léanlo.

***** ¡¡Dejen review, por favor!!

* Los personajes conocidos de este fic pertenecen a Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

Los no conocidos son míos. 


	2. De vuelta a la madriguera

** ◊◊ Harry Potter y el tanque de Voldemort _by _ §everus §nape S.A ◊◊**

__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

** Capítulo II: **De vuelta a la madriguera

Harry se despertó, se puso las gafas, y se vistió. Pero mientras se ponía los pantalones, un ruido lo distrajo; un ruido procedente de la ventana. Miró hacia la ventana, y allí se encontraba Hedwig, con una carta atada a la pata. Harry la cogió, desplegó la carta, y la leyó.

_ Querido Harry,_

_Menos mal que te han dicho que sí. Te pasaremos a buscar hoy, a las cuatro y media de la tarde._

_ Ron_

– Anda que se ha matado a escribir – pensó Harry para sí mismo.

Harry terminó de vestirse, y bajó a desayunar. Al llegar a la cocina, tía Petunia le dijo.

– Vaya horas de levantarse. Prepara el desayuno, venga.

– Sí, tía Petunia – contestó Harry.

Harry preparó el desayuno, y lo sirvió. Mientras desayunaba, comparaba los buenos días de tía Petunia, y los buenos días que recibiría en la madriguera. Cuando Harry terminó de desayunar, subió a la habitación, para prepararse para cuando llegaran los padres de Ron. Cogió toda su ropa, y la metió en su baúl. Mientras esperaba a la hora de comer, estaba planeando su próxima jugada al ajedrez con Ron. También se estuvo imaginando a Hermione de prefecta, y en su próximo partido de Quidditch.

Tenía muchas ganas de subirse a su Saeta de Fuego.

Llegó la hora de comer. Bajó a la cocina. Tío Vernon ya había vuelto de trabajar. Estaba sentado en su silla. Tía Petunia sirvió la comida, y se sentó también a comer. Mientras comían, Harry le dijo a tío Vernon.

– Los padres de mi amigo Ron vendrán hoy a las cuatro y media, a buscarme.

Nadie respondió. Todo el mundo siguió comiendo como si nada. Cuando acabaron de cenar, Harry tuvo que fregar los platos, mientras tía Petunia miraba la tele. Cuando acabó de fregar los platos, subió a su habitación. Eran las cuatro y cuarto. Empezó a sacar las cosas fuera. Una vez había vaciado todas sus cosas dentro del baúl, había cogido la jaula de Hedwig y lo había bajado todo abajo . . . sonó el timbre. 

Harry miró el reloj, y después al recibidor. No venía nadie. Eran las cuatro y veinte. Abrió la puerta.

– Hola, Harry. ¿Están tus padres?

Era la señora Figg.

– Sí, pase.

Inmediatamente, tío Vernon apareció en el recibidor.

– Dígame, que desea – dijo tío Vernon de malhumor.

La señora Figg traía algo en la mano.

– Tenga, es para su familia.

Tío Vernon desenvolvió el paquete, era una tarta. Mientras la llevó al salón, la señora Figg, le metió algo en el bolsillo, pero en voz muy baja, le dijo que no lo abriera hasta que no estuviera con los Weasley. La señora Figg se fue. Los Dursley estaban en el salón. Tío Vernon, mientras tanto, tiró la tarta a la basura. Harry esperó.

Mientras, se imaginaba a sí mismo, el dia 1 de septiembre, comiendo en el gran banquete. Pero un sonido lo distrajo. Volvió a sonar el timbre. Harry abrió la puerta.

– Hola Harry.

Era Sirius Black. Harry cerró la puerta inmediatamente, pero . . . volvió a sonar el timbre. Harry volvió a abrir.

– Hola Harry.

Era Remus Lupin. Harry volvió a cerrar la puerta inmediatamente, pero una vez más volvió a sonar el timbre. Harry volvió a abrir.

– Hola Potter – le dijo un hombre, que llevaba gafas de sol, iba en bañador, llevaba una gorra, y tenía un flotador en forma de cocodrilo en la cadera.

Harry cerró la puerta inmediatamente. Había visto a Voldemort al otro lado de la puerta, ¡¡con gafas de sol!!, a Sirius, a Lupin, . . . y ahora quien mas saldría . . . Faltaba un minuto para las cuatro y media. Pero antes, volvió a sonar el timbre. Harry, con mucho cuidado, abrió un poco la puerta. Allí, había un dementor que salía de una . . . ¡¿caja?! Todo lo que le había salido . . . ¿era un boggart? Inmediatamente, abrió el baúl, sacó la varita

y . . .

– _¡Riddíkulo!_

De repente, el boggart desapareció. Harry miró dentro de la caja. No había nada, pero se sentía una risa . . . 

– Veo que te ha gustado mi boggart – dijo la señora Figg.

– Oiga, los magos del ministerio me enviarán una carta por hacer magia.

– Eh, eso haberlo pensado antes de matarlo.

La señora Figg cogió la caja y se la llevó. Ahora, Harry recibiría una carta, para ser expulsado de Hogwarts, de eso no cabía la menor duda . . . 

Un ruido estrepitante sonó en la calle. Harry miró a un lado y a otro, pero no vio nada, hasta que un coche apareció en la carretera. Era el coche volador de los Dursley, que él y Ron habían perdido en su segundo año.

El señor Weasley salió del coche, mientras que por el otro lado, salieron Ron y Hermione.

– Hola Harry – le dijeron el señor Weasley, Ron y Hermione al unísono.

– Hola – respondió Harry.

– Venga, carguemos tus cosas y marchémonos.

– Vale – dijo Harry mientras él, Ron y el señor Weasley cargaban sus cosas en el maletero del coche. Cuando terminaron de cargar las cosas, cerraron la puerta de la casa de los Dursley y se subieron al coche. Harry iba detrás con Hermione y con . . . 

– Hola Crookshanks – dijo Harry,

Crookshanks se subió encima de las piernas de Harry. Harry lo acariciaba.

– Como habéis recuperado el coche volador – preguntó Harry a Ron y al señor Weasley.

– Fue idea de Hermione – dijo Ron.

– Cuando este verano fuimos a Hogsmeade, Hermione tuvo la idea de llamar al coche volador con un hechizo – dijo el señor Weasley. Funcionó, el coche llegó delante de nosotros.

– Pero estaba destrozado, cuando nosotros lo perdimos, Ron – dijo Harry.

– Mi padre lo estuvo arreglando mediante hechizos – respondió Ron.

– No fue fácil, pero al final lo conseguí, y para probarlo te hemos venido a buscar en él.

Cuando llegaron a una carretera, en la que no había casas, el señor Weasley apretó el botón de invisibilidad, movió la palanca de cambios y el coche comenzó a volar. Sería un viaje largo, pero dentro de poco estaría en la madriguera.

Tras un viaje de veinte minutos, llegaron a la madriguera. Harry, Ron y Hermione, se dirigían a la casa, mientras el señor Weasley aparcaba el coche en su garaje. Cuando llegaron a la cocina, la señora Weasley les estaba esperando.

– Hola, Harry – dijo la señora Weasley al ver a Harry.

– Hola, señora Weasley – respondió Harry.

– ¿Qué tal estás? Debes de estar hambriento . . . – dijo la señora Weasley dirigiéndose a Harry.

– Bien, estoy bien.

– Bien, Ron, subid las cosas de Harry a la habitación.

– Vale mamá. Venga vamos Harry, Hermione. 

Entre Harry y Ron subieron su baúl, mientras que Hermione llevaba la escoba y la jaula de Hedwig. Subieron por la escalera giratoria y llegaron a la habitación dónde dormía Ron.

– Hola Harry – dijo una voz desde la puerta.

– Hola Ginny – respondió Harry.

Ginny sonrió y se acercó a ellos. Pero en ese momento, un ruido procedente de la ventana los distrajo a los cuatro . . .

– Es una lechuza, seguramente traerá las cartas de Hogwarts – dijo Ron.

Ron se acercó a la ventana, cogió la carta que llevaba la lechuza y volvió con los otros.

– Oh, no . . .

– ¿Qué es? – dijeron Harry, Hermione y Ginny al unísono.

– Una carta del ministerio para Harry – respondió Ron.

– ¿Una carta para mí? ¿Qué querrán? – dijo Harry – ¡Ah! Oh, no . . .

Harry cogió la carta que tenía Ron en las manos y la abrió.

_ Querido señor Potter,_

_ Le informamos de que ha usado magia fuera del colegio_

_ Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Hora del accidente: cuatro y_

_ veintinueve de la tarde del día veintinueve de agosto en Privet_

_ Drive 4, Surrey. Por tal accidente ha sido expulsado del colegio_

_ Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, y se le ha convocado un juicio_

_ mañana por la tarde a las cuatro y media en el ministerio de magia,_

_ en Londres. Enseguida mandamos a un mago del ministerio para_

_ retirarle la varita._

_ Ministerio de Magia_

_ Departamento contra el uso indebido de la magia_

Cuando Harry acabó de leer la carta del ministerio se la pasó a Ron, Hermione y Ginny para que la leyeran.

– Estoy en un grave aprieto – dijo Harry.

– Y tanto que sí – dijeron a la vez Ron y Ginny.

Pero Hermione no dijo nada, cuando acabó de leerla, miró al suelo y luego a Harry sonriendo.

– Puedes estar tranquilo, que no te pueden expulsar – dijo Hermione.

– ¿Por qué? – dijo Harry.

– Antes, se las tendrán que ver con el padre de Ron, el señor Weasley y con Albus Dumbledore – dijo Hermione sonriendo aún más.

– Pero Harry, ¿qué hiciste para que te expulsaran? – preguntó Ron. 

– Eso está claro, hacer magia – dijo Harry.

– Pero en qué situación estabas, ¿para hacer magia? – preguntó Ginny.

– Estaba esperando en el recibidor de la casa de mis tíos, a las cuatro y veinte, cuando sonó el timbre. Abrí, y estaba allí, Sirius Black. Cerré inmediatamente, pero volvieron a llamar. Esta vez era Remus Lupin. Cerré, para que los Dursley no vieran a nadie. Pero una vez más, volvieron a llamar. Abrí con cuidado y . . . allí se encontraba Voldemort en bañador, con gafas de sol, gorra, y un flotador en forma de cocodrilo en la cadera.

Al oír esto, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, empezaron a reírse como locos.

– Luego salió un dementor. Al final resultó que era un boggart que había dejado la señora Figg, mi vecina, cuando vino un rato antes a traer una tarta a los Dursley, – dijo Harry – y cuando le dije que los magos del ministerio me enviarían una carta para expulsarme, se quedó tan tranquila y se fue hacia su casa.

– Tranquilo, no te expulsarán por esa tontería – dijo Hermione.

– Eso espero – respondió Harry.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta del piso inferior. Entró alguien, y se sentía subir a dos personas por las escaleras. La puerta de la habitación se abrió. Allí se encontraba Albus Dumbledore, la señora Figg, el señor Weasley y un señor que Harry no conocía de nada, pero supuso que sería el mago del ministerio del que hablaba la carta que vendría a retirarle la varita.

__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Notas del autor: 

** * ** Ya lo sé . . . es demasiado largo, ¿a que si?

* En el próximo capítulo os reiréis seguro . . .

* ¡¡Dejen review, por favor!!

* Los personajes conocidos de este fic pertenecen a Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

Los no conocidos son míos.


	3. Rowin Fletch

** ◊◊ Harry Potter y el tanque de Voldemort _by _ §everus §nape S.A ◊◊**

__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Capítulo III:** Rowin Fletch

Bueno, como pensó Harry, no eran dos las personas que subían por las escaleras, sino cuatro.

– Hola Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny . . . – dijo Dumbledore.

– Hola, profesor Dumbledore – dijo Harry.

Harry estaba extrañado, ¿por qué estaba allí Albus Dumbledore?

– Bien Harry. Tengo entendido que has hecho magia fuera de la escuela. ¿Me equivoco, Fletch?

– Así es – dijo el hombre que Harry no conocía.

– Harry este es Rowin Fletch, del departamento contra el uso indebido de la magia.

– Encantado – dijo el señor Fletch, mientras les estrechaba la mano a Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny.

– Igualmente – dijeron éstos al unísono.

– Bien Harry – dijo Dumbledore – sabemos que has hecho magia, porque la señora Figg te ha dejado un boggart.

– Así es – respondió Harry.

– No te será retirada la varita – dijo el señor Fletch.

– Ni tampoco expulsado de Hogwarts – dijo Dumbledore.

– Pero tendrás que asistir mañana al juicio para explicárselo al ministerio mas detalladamente, junto con la señora Figg – dijo el señor Weasley.

– De acuerdo – dijo Harry.

– Bien ya nos podemos retirar, pero antes, desearía hablar con Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny – dijo Dumbledore.

– Te esperamos fuera, Albus – dijo Fletch.

El señor Weasley, el señor Fletch y la señora Figg salieron de la habitación y cerraron la puerta.

– Harry, ¿puedes contarme las formas que adoptó el boggart? – dijo Dumbledore.

Harry miró a Hermione, a Ron y a Ginny, y luego dijo:

– Sirius, el profesor Lupin, un dementor, y . . .

Volvió a mirar a Hermione, Ron y Ginny, que se reían sin parar.

– ¿Y quien más? – preguntó Dumbledore.

– Voldemort con gafas de sol, gorra, en bañador y con un flotador en forma de cocodrilo en la cadera – dijo Harry, riéndose para sí mismo.

Dumbledore empezó a reírse sin parar, hasta se cayó al suelo de la risa.

Harry miró a Hermione, Ron y Ginny, que se reían también.

– Bueno, y también adoptó la forma de un dementor – dijo Harry. 

Pero nadie lo escuchó, todos se reían sin parar, revolcándose en el suelo.

Al cabo de un rato, el profesor Dumbledore terminó de reírse, y tambaleándose se puso en pie.

– Perdona, Harry – dijo Dumbledore – es que me ha entrado la risa y . . .

Por segunda vez, se cayó al suelo riéndose. Harry estaba harto de aquella escena, Dumbledore delante, y sus amigos detrás.

Dumbledore volvió a levantarse, y paró de reírse.

– Perdona Harry – dijo Dumbledore – nos vemos mañana en el juicio.

– Sí, profesor Dumbledore – respondió Harry.

Dumbledore se dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta de la habitación.

Harry se dio media vuelta. Ron, Hermione y Ginny, seguían revolcándose en el suelo de la risa. Harry se sentó en la cama de Ron, y esperó hasta que todos se hubieran levantado del suelo y parado de reír.

– Lo siento, Harry – dijo Ron poniéndose en pie – pero es que es para reírse.

– Si, ya lo sé – respondió Harry – pero yo que quieres que haga.

– Yo también lo siento Harry – dijo Hermione poniéndose en pie – es que no lo pude evitar.

– Yo también Harry, lo siento – dijo Ginny, también poniéndose en pie.

– Bueno es igual – respondió Harry.

– ¿Jugamos a algo? – propuso Ron.

– Vale, ¿a qué? – respondieron Harry y Hermione.

– ¿Qué os parece si jugamos al ajedrez? Me compraron uno ayer – dijo Ron.

– Vale – respondieron Hermione y Harry.

– Hermione, tú jugaras contra el que pierda, ¿te parece bien?

– Divinamente – respondió Hermione.

Harry miró a Ron. Él también lo miraba. Hermione había contestado como lo hacia siempre la profesora Trelawney, pero decidieron no reírse.

Ron sacó el ajedrez y lo trajo hasta donde se encontraban, pero un ruido procedente de la ventana los distrajo. Era una lechuza.

Hermione se levantó rápidamente y fue hacia la lechuza, para desatarle la carta.

– Es para ti, Harry – dijo Hermione, acercándosela.

Harry abrió la carta, era del ministerio de magia.

_ Querido señor Potter,_

_ Le informamos de que no hace falta que acuda mañana al_

_ juicio que tenía previsto._

_ Ministerio de Magia_

_ Departamento contra el uso indebido de la magia_

__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

Notas del autor: 

* Bueno, esto es todo por este capítulo. No es muy largo, pero tenía que ponerlo.

* Prometo que en los próximos capítulos habrá más parodias.

* ¡¡Dejen review, por favor!!

* Los personajes conocidos de este fic pertenecen a Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

Los no conocidos son míos.


	4. Diagon Alley

** ◊◊ Harry Potter y el tanque de Voldemort _by _ §everus §nape S.A ◊◊**

__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

** Capítulo IV:** Diagon Alley

–Al habla Lee Jordan, comentarista de los partidos de Quidditch de Hogwarts. Bienvenidos al primer partido de la temporada en Hogwarts. Hoy se disputará el partido entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Los jugadores se están repartiendo por el terreno de juego, mientras que Madame Hooch se dirige al centro del campo con el baúl donde se encuentran las pelotas.

– Os recuerdo que quiero juego limpio – dijo Madame Hooch.

Abrió el baúl, soltó a las pelotas y . . . piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip

– Harry Potter ha visto la snitch. Va tras ella, – informa Lee Jordan – pero una bludger hace que se desvíe. Draco Malfoy le va siguiendo. Mientras tanto Angelina está apunto de meter el primer gol en la portería de Slytherin . . . ¡Oh no! ¡Draco Malfoy acaba de coger la snitch! ¡CERDO! ¡ASQUEROSO! . . .

– ¡JORDAN! – gritó histérica la profesora McGonagall.

– Lo siento profesora – aclaraba Lee Jordan.

Harry estaba alucinando. Draco Malfoy acababa de coger la snitch . . . ¡Draco Malfoy!

– ¡Harry, Harry! – alguien lo llamaba, no sabia quien era, miraba a todas partes.

Algo le estaba tocando los hombros y dándole bofetadas. De repente, todo estaba borroso.

– ¡Harry, Harry! – alguien seguía llamándolo.

De repente abrió los ojos. Vio unos ojos prácticamente tocando con los suyos.

– ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! – gritó Harry.

– ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! – gritaba la otra persona.

– ¡Harry, soy yo, la señora Weasley! – dijo la madre de Ron.

Harry cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos. Ahora veía un poco mejor. Ahora también veía a la señora Weasley.

– Ah, hola señora Weasley – dijo Harry – perdone, es que he tenido un sueño y . . .

– Tranquilo, no pasa nada – dijo la señora Weasley.

– ¿Ya es de día? – preguntó Harry mirando por la ventana.

– Sí, voy a despertar a Ron, – respondió la señora Weasley – vístete y baja a desayunar. He preparado tostadas.

La señora Weasley fue hacia la cama de Ron, mientras Harry se dirigía al lavabo para lavarse la cara.

– ¡Venga, arriba, a levantarse! – gritaba la señora Weasley a Ron.

– Sí, mamá – respondió Ron.

Harry volvió a la habitación. Ron estaba vistiéndose y la señora Weasley estaba buscando algo en el armario.

– Buenos días, Harry – dijo Ron al verle.

– Buenos días, Ron – saludó Harry.

– Toma Harry, ponte esto – dijo la señora Weasley acercándole ropa de Ron, que había sacado del armario.

– No gracias, ya tengo ropa – dijo Harry.

– Verás, es que te la he lavado, y no tienes nada para ponerte, ponte esto mientras se seca.

– Ah, entonces, me lo pongo. Gracias – dijo Harry.

– Bueno, cuando acabéis de vestiros, podéis bajar a desayunar, voy a despertar a Hermione y Ginny – dijo la madre de Ron.

Salió y cerró la puerta.

_ Continuará . . ._

__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Notas del autor: 

** * ** Vaya manera de despertarse, eh . . . ^^'

***** Espero que os haya gustado es te capítulo, por que el siguiente no es nada, comparado con esto . . .

***** ¡¡Dejen review, por favor!!

* Los personajes conocidos de este fic pertenecen a Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

Los no conocidos son míos.


End file.
